


Dance Lessons

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [14]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Multi, OT3, ShowHoHeon, some mentions of boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Jooheon wants to be sexier on stage, so he asks for a little advice from the two sexiest guys he knows- Hyunwoo and Hoseok.





	Dance Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "ShowHoHeon"
> 
> ReeLeeV and I have gotten together to start a project on Tumblr where you can request any kind of fic you'd like to read!! We write smut, fluff, angst, etc!!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon!! <3

“Hyunwoo-hyung, Hoseok-hyung… could you teach me how to be sexy?” Jooheon asked softly, biting his plump lower lip and staring down, embarrassment welling up inside him. A few days ago, details about their next comeback were told to them, and a rising theme of sexuality was becoming more apparent. To the others, this could be a really good thing, and many were excited, but Jooheon was definitely one of the more worried ones. He knew he could be strong and powerful, and definitely beyond adorable, but sexiness never came as naturally to him. He could never quite embody the raw sexiness that Hoseok and Hyunwoo could do so casually and effortlessly. So, he decided he was going to get some advice from the sexiest duo he knew.

After Jooheon said his request, Hoseok’s eyes widened and he blinked, giving the younger boy a surprised look. Beside him, Hyunwoo was equally as surprised, but was less expressive, instead simply giving the boy a long stare.

“What does that mean, Jooheony? You’re already so sexy!” Hoseok said, taking a few steps closer to the boy and squeezing his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Jooheon looked away, a slight bitterness in his eyes. How could such an incredibly hot person say that so casually… there was no way he was sexy in Hoseok’s eyes. He felt his cheeks burn at the thought of Hoseok actually meaning what he said, and shakes his head a little, trying not to think about it for too long.

“I want to be more comfortable expressing it on stage,” Jooheon added, looking between the two men with a certain desperation in his eyes. “I know I can do better,” he continued, and Hyunwoo nodded, slowly starting to get what Jooheon was trying to say.

“So you want us to help you with that?” Hyunwoo asked, and Jooheon give him a short nod.

“Then let’s go to a practice room.”

The three men promptly made their way to a familiar practice room in the company building, all donned in exercise clothes. They approached the giant mirror, sneakers tapping against the hardwood floor. Jooheon gave the other two a curious look, standing slightly behind them as he watched the two men whisper to each other. Hoseok suddenly started nodding, his expression excited as he faced Jooheon.

“We could show you a demonstration first, and then maybe you could try it?” Hoseok offered, to which Jooheon nodded, swallowing thickly at the premise. He didn’t know how he was going to stand watching those two dance while knowing he would have to do the same. With nervous eyes, Jooheon watched Hyunwoo walk across the room, plugging in his phone and playing a fast-paced, outright sexual song. Jooheon felt his cheeks flare red as he listened to the graphic lyrics, and that flush only deepened as he watched Hyunwoo walk back over to Hoseok, grab him by the back of his head, and do luscious, smooth body rolls only centimeters away from him. 

His eyes widening, Hoseok laughed breathily, finding his friend’s enthusiasm utterly endearing. Following his lead, Hoseok bit his lip, throwing his head back and rolling his body towards Hyunwoo’s, his thumbs pressed inside the waist-band of his pants as he inched them further down his hips. They continued to roll against each other, bodies never quite touching, hips making full, smooth rotations. Jooheon watched, completely entranced from the sideline, unable to decide where to look.

After a few more seconds, Hyunwoo grabbed Hoseok by the waist, holding him in place as he walked around him, lining his crotch up with Hoseok’s ass as he continued to roll his body. Gasping, Jooheon chewed on his lower lip, wondering if he was seeing a little too much… but he definitely wasn’t complaining. They looked like Greek gods, or like two Adonis’ rutting against each other; it was art in motion. Grabbing his shirt by the bottom hem, Hyunwoo pulled it up, exposing his happy trail and a few inches of tan flesh before dropping it and covering it all up again. Hoseok, meanwhile, bent down, grabbing his ankles and arching his back, exposing his shapely ass and legs before very slowly straightening up, his dark hair falling into his face. His heart thumping in his chest, Jooheon watched with rapt attention, accidentally making eye-contact with the two men, but by then, the song was already over and the two older men stopped their sinful dancing, leaving Jooheon breathless.

“Alright Jooheony, your turn,” Hyunwoo said, and the song quickly began to loop. Jooheon’s eyes widened and he scrambled to straighten his posture, walking over to the mirror with nervous steps. At a particularly erotic lyric, Jooheon got his composure, remembering his purpose for doing this in the first place. He steadied himself and closed his eyes, picturing the way Hoseok and Hyunwoo performed during the same part in the song. Grabbing the waist-band of his pants, Jooheon bit his lip, rolling his hips while pushing his pants down centimeter by centimeter.

He could hear Hoseok gasp behind him, and he opened his eyes, blushing madly as he took in their surprised expressions. At an encouraging nod from Hyunwoo, Jooheon continued, but just as he was closing his eyes, he felt a pair of hands on his hips- Hoseok’s. He could see Hoseok in the mirror, standing behind him while his hands pushed Jooheon’s hips forward. After a couple of seconds, Jooheon realized what he was trying to do- he was showing Jooheon how to do a better body roll. Following his lead, Jooheon started putting more fluidity and motion into his actions, his entire body punctuated by the thrusts and rolls of his hips. He could see how much better he was doing, and he smiled, making eye-contact with Hoseok in the mirror. Pleased with his efforts, Hoseok nodded and walked away, gesturing for Jooheon to keep going.

Noticing where he was at in the song, Jooheon swallowed, bending over and touching his ankles, his ass and thighs on complete display for his hyungs. He spread his legs bit by bit, arching his back as he slowly got back up again, panting slightly as the music ended. At the sudden silence, Jooheon heard a pleased hum sound from behind him and he turned around, facing his hyungs.

“That was really good, Jooheon,” Hoseok said, smiling happily, but there was something hot flickering in his eyes, something that made Jooheon squirm. It didn’t help that Hyunwoo had a similar expression on his face, either.

“Thank you,” Jooheon replied, panting a little from the workout he just did.

“I think you should try improvising next time, come up with your own moves instead of just doing what we did,” Hyunwoo suggested, and Jooheon nodded, agreeing with him. He then watched Hyunwoo stand up, walking back over to his phone as he pulled up another song. Jooheon swallowed thickly at the slow, seductive song that began to play through the speakers. Hyunwoo quickly paused it, however, glancing over at Jooheon.

“Ok, you heard what the song was going to be. Now dance,” Hyunwoo said, restarting the song. As it began playing again, Jooheon walked slowly to the mirror, staring at his reflection with hooded, sensual eyes, running his hands down his torso. In the mirror, he could see Hoseok and Hyunwoo watching him, their gazes predatory and interested, and he swallowed, lips parting sensually as he began rolling his hips to the beat. The atmosphere in the practice room was heating up, and all three boys within it were quickly becoming aware of it. The way Jooheon was moving his hips was damn near sinful, and he was only just getting started. 

As the song started picking up, Jooheon threw his head back, fingers dipping into the waist-line of his pants as he grinded his hips against the air, starting to feel weirdly… turned on. He knew it was just dancing, but the feeling of his hyungs eyes on him as he did something so dirty was ridiculously arousing. He bit his lip as he felt his dick begin to harden, and his eyes opened hazily to stare at Hyunwoo and Hoseok in the mirror. Their expressions were mostly unreadable, but a mysterious hunger and lust was evident in their eyes. It was all Jooheon needed to push him into doing something a little riskier.

The chorus belted into the air and Jooheon got onto his knees, spreading his thighs and continuing to thrust into the air, grinding and pushing his hips as if he were fucking somebody. Doing that motion felt depraved, but it spurred Jooheon on further, and he gasped out a breathy moan as he stared at his own reflection. He looked completely aroused, and, judging by his hyungs behind him, they were starting to feel it too. Getting onto his elbows and knees, Jooheon spread his legs out, humping the floor now, his ass looking stunning and shapely beneath his exercise pants.

After only a few more seconds, the song ended, and Jooheon quickly sat upright, breathing heavily and sweat dripping from his brow. The room was enveloped in a tense, thick silence, and Jooheon swallowed, staring nervously at Hoseok and Hyunwoo in the reflection. Hyunwoo was the first to speak.

“You’re incredible,” he simply stated, and Jooheon felt his cheeks heat up, suddenly feeling shy now that they were commenting on it.

“You’re more than incredible, you’re downright sexy, Jooheony,” Hoseok added, smiling down at the younger boy, clearly impressed with what he saw. Jooheon smiled meekly in reply, turning his body so he could look directly at the two boys.

“Thank you, I was only able to do it because of what you two taught me,” Jooheon said, clearly selling himself short. “I’ll do better if I can learn more,” he added, giving the two boys a slightly eager look. Hoseok and Hyunwoo gave each other a look, something unspoken passing between them. 

“Jooheon, do you want to do another dance lesson sometime~?” <3


End file.
